


Chapter 15

by Heleseruelise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise





	Chapter 15

Its unusual for Kyouya to spend most of his time by reading a book on his house. Hi-bird is accompanying him, sitting on his shoulder. Hi-bird keeps chirping, while he still focused on the reading he has. However, he stops reading whenever he reaches chapter 15. He recalls something in the past, approximately five years ago, when he was eleven.

At that time, he still had his older sister by his side. Her name was Hibari (Aya) and she was twenty years old. She was betrothed to some kind rich family and must leave the house. Back then, Kyouya still an innocent one, he never knows that his sister would not back to his side forever. Those yakuza stole her from him.

_"Please nee-chan, don't go!" he cried, couldn't even stop his tears from dripping. "I promise I'll be a good boy, always listen what you say. So, please don't go... don't leave me alone."  
_

_"I won't go anywhere. Just live in a different house."_

_"Why? Does that because I am a naughty boy?!"_

_"That's not the reason," she replied. "Besides, I never told you that you're a naughty boy. You're a good boy, Kyouya."_

_"If I was one, then you won't leave me nee-chan!"_

_"I never ever told you that I'll leave you here alone, Kyouya. I just move to a different house, that's it! And... we could still meet each other."_

_"Really?" he stopped crying, but still sniffles._

_"Yeah, really. I promise."_

_"Then, I still can see you tomorrow, the next day and so on, right?"_

_"Yeah, that's right." she tousled Kyouya dark hair. "We still could meet each other tomorrow, the next day and so on."_

At that time, he did believe what his sister saying and didn't mind to shut his eyes closes; when she read him a night time story. However, when he woke up in the morning, she wasn't there anymore. Her belonging too is gone. But, she left him a thick book, that she used to read him every night. It was bookmarked in chapter 15. He never knows the continuation of the story, after his sister gone. Until now...

Extended

When he was fourteen years old, he knew the fact that his sister wasn't betrothed to some kind rich family, but she was forced to marry this old yakuza. He still didn't get the actual reason, till he turned delinquent and slaughtered this old yakuza family. Hoped he can meet his for long sister, but that wasn't like he expected. His sister didn't exist in this world anymore. She passed away, a year after she got force married. Being abused and got sexual harassment every day; made her gone crazy and decided to kill herself.  


End file.
